Trouble Cubed
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: OC. The High School experience of three newly transferred students. What could possibly go wrong? oh wait, everything. T for perverted thoughts. NO ROMANCE


"Dude," I called out, looking around my surroundings. Lucy looked at me with a raised eyebrow, cuing me to continue.

"Why are they standing up?"

Lucy looked around as well; indeed they were standing up and heading for the door. She continued to look at them until they were all gone and both of us were the only ones in the room. She shrugs and says, "Dunno, dude. Flag ceremony I guess"

My eyes narrowed at her nonchalance and when she whined asking what, I facepalmed and asked, "If it's a flag ceremony, shouldn't we go as well?"

"Nah if we go down, we're going to have to deliver a speech."

"Really?"

She nods with her eyes closed. Then she opened it and asked, "Is it worth it, Liza? Is it worth it?"

I scratch my head, pondering about it. Then I smacked her on the back of the head and she yelped out of pain and exclaimed, "Dude! That hurts…"

"Why are you still calling me dude, dude? And we'll be in trouble if we don't go down!"

"I dunno… Why are _you _calling _me _dude, _dude_? And we won't get in trouble."

I puffed my cheeks and ask, "Why?". She smirks (stupidly to me..) and says something incredibly stupid:

"Because I'm awesome!", she scoffs with a roll of her eyes.

Cue: Facepalm.

I look around and ask, "Have you seen Laurel?" . Lucy shakes her head unconsciously. Then it hit her…

"Where's Laurel!?"

**XXXX**

In the end, both of us had to go down to look for Laurel. We didn't find her in the sea of foreign students, so instead, we ended up talking about useless stuff.

Our little chit-chat was interrupted when suddenly the other students clapped. The two of us just went with the flow and awkwardly clapped our hands. When the clapping ceased, all the students had their eyes directly looking at us. Lucy looked at me with an awkward smile and said, "I think we should go…"

I nodded and stood up slowly. I offered my hand to her and she took it, standing up briskly. I walked towards the stage, expecting her to trail behind me. But of course that just can't happen.

I heard a fit of muffled giggles and chuckles. I turned around and saw Lucy walking to the opposite direction of the stage, back to the classrooms.

I grabbed at my head and yanked my hair in frustration. I bit my lip. This idiot!

"Lucy! Lucy! Hoy, De Leon!", I shouted out. The whole quadrangle fell silent, their eyes upon me. I stood there, frozen. I smiled awkwardly and waved hello, feeling a blush creeping up. I looked at Lucy, who was running back to me, looking flustered as well.

I narrowed my eyes, as if saying that this is her fault. She just gave me a toothy grin, braces glinting in the light as she said, "I'm awesome."

I palmed my forehead for the umpteenth time, feeling my head ache. Then I heard familiar chortles from behind. I snapped slightly forward from a force of a hand slapping the small of my back. I looked behind and saw Laurel smirking at us as she said, "You two can't last a day without looking like idiots without me, can you?"

I shook my head and pushed my glasses up. We headed to the stairs, skipping two at a time. Laurel reprimanded me so I had to walk properly. Party pooper.

**XXX**

When the three of us reached the stage, we were greeted by the principal's 'warm smile'. More like paedophile smile, I thought. But nonetheless, I didn't say anything about it. Instead, I nudged Lucy's shoulder and in turn, Lucy looked down at me and asked, "What?"

"That smile, bro...", I muttered, trying to muffle my laughter. My shoulders were already shaking and my eyes were forming crescents. Lucy took a look of the principal's smile and laughed as well. Laurel looked at us with a face and asked, "What so funny?"

"That smile.."

"Those eyebrows...", Lucy shakily stated and Laurel joined us in laughing. We were interrupted by the principal clearing his throat. The three of us reverted our gazes straight to him and once he's caught our attention, he said something in English. It was heavily accented so I had no idea what he said.

"_Do you speak Japanese?",_ Laurel tells us. She faces us and says, "Iyan yung sinabi niya*". The two of us nodded in comprehension, but it seems that the principal mistook it as a yes.

He grinned widely (Pedo..) and said, "That's good, you'll be needing it", in Japanese. The two of us stared at Laurel as if saying 'translate it, nerd'. Out of all three of us, Laurel was the only one who paid attention in Japanese classes.

You see, the three of us are Filipinos. Lucy was scouted here because of her artistic abilities and Laurel because of her academic prowess. Trust me, Laurel is smart. _Too_ smart. She's the youngest out of the three of us. We're older than her a year but she's our classmate because she was advanced a year.

Me?

I just got here because of my mom. She worked as a Math teacher back in our old school, but she still does here. What? Don't tell me you were expecting something. I'm not really good at anything besides procrastinating.

Back to the stage. Laurel sighed and said something in Japanese, "They don't understand. They can only speak a few words though. But they're trying."

The principal nods in understanding. Then he smiles (ooh the shivers) again and says something in his heavily accented English. This time though, I understood.

"Good job, then. You should take Japanese tutoring classes because it is a major subject"

The three of us nodded. The principal faced the whole sea of students and said something in Japanese which caused an uproar of applauses. He turned back to us, mouthing, 'You can go down now'.

We did. And once we did, I sighed out of relief. Lucy was giving me a toothy grin as she said, "Dude.. We looked so stupid."

Laurel looked upwards and said, "You two are". I smacked her playfully, saying, "Gagi ka!*". Laurel dodged it, chuckling.

**XXXX**

The first class was Biology. I didn't pay attention because the teacher was blabbering something that we already discussed back in our old school. Our home room teacher was nice enough to make the three of us sit together in the front. Too bad for the other students then. Lucy was too tall for a girl. But what caught my attention was the guy sitting beside her.

He made Lucy look like a little girl! And as small as I am, I looked like a toddler. I poked Laurel out of boredom, but she stayed silent, reciting whenever she has the chance. I can practically foretell that our other classmates will copy her homework in the future. But I called dibs.

The next class was Japanese. Damn. Right off? Lucy and I stayed quiet, doodling about nonsense in her sketchbook. Then I randomly said in English:

"I still don't know how to draw a penis dude...", Lucy chortles at the absurdity of my words. Laurel looked at me with a disgusted face and asked, "What the fuck?"

The guy beside Lucy seemed to understand us though, seeing as how he laughed as well. The guy sitting behind him reprimanded him, saying, "Kagami-kun pay attention."

Lucy awkwardly drew two staright vertical lines, a triangle on top and a small hole. She looked at me and said, "Not everything is perfect, dude.". I took the pencil and said, "My gerd, bro. It's like this". I drew two lines, a mushroom-like head and a slit on the top. Lucy almost slammed her head on the table, chewing on her lip to hold back her laughter.

And class went on like that. The next period was my favorite subject: Recess!

I enthusiastically grabbed my lunch box from under my table. Laurel and Lucy were already eating, though. I took out a plastic topper ware and laid it on my table. I took my spoon and fork from my lunch box, neatly covered in a tissue. It was just like the old times. But our classmates were eating differently from us though.

"Ano baon mo?*" Lucy asks, opening the lid of my lunchbox. She gasped and said, "Daing? Can I have some?"

I nodded. She took a small portion of the fish and put it on her own lunch box. The bastard Laurel took a portion as well without asking me. I furrowed my eyebrows at her and she just smirked. I took one of her hot dogs and put it on my lunch box. She looked like she didn't mind.

"Is this Pure Foods?", I asked. Laurel nodded in confirmation. The hotdog was large and it made me want to sing...

"Jumbo hotdog kaya mo ba to?*", I muttered. Lucy and Laurel looked at me weirdly before chuckling.

"Shameless..." Laurel comments. Lucy continues shaking with laughter as she said, "I'm thinking of something else..."

"Pfft! I see what you did there..."

**XXXX**

The last class was Math. I rolled my eyes and said, "Ugh... Math..."

Lucy nodded and said, "I know right..."

The teacher blabbered on about types of algebraic problems. We started out with the Age Problems. I sighed; as much as I hated Math, I can't afford to not pay attention. Math is kind of my weakest point, despite my mom being a Statistics teacher and my father being an accountant.

"So if Mr. Poly Nomial has started teaching when he was 19, which was his age 25 years ago from the present year, and he will be retiring at the year 2030, how many years does he have left to work? What will be his age then?", the teacher reads out loud. Then she clasps her hands and say, "You will need to find 'x'. So what is your 'x'?"

She starts substituting on the board, writing the given and making us copy it. When she was done giving the equation, she made us solve it.

"So x is equals to 2030-2014... Then to get his age, you'll have to add 19 and 25 and the difference of 2030 and 2014. Find x", Laurel explains. I nodded in understanding. I went back to my own paper and grinned. I poked Lucy to get her attention and said, "Find x, there it is!"

I drew an arrow pointing to the 'x' in the equation. Lucy grinned and turned back to her own paper and answered on her own. I sighed and answered mine as well.

2030-2014=16. Mr. Poly Nomial has 16 years left to teach. 25+19=44+16= 60. Mr Poly Nomial would be 60 years old by then.

Okay... I'm done! That was unexpectedly easy. I leaned over and looked at Laurel's paper. Sweet! We have the same answer. And since Laurel is always correct, I have nothing to worry about. I folded my arms on the table and rested my head.

Japan will be a blast! Especially with these two.

* * *

** HI my lovelies. This story is requested by a friend of mine so I did it. Forgive the math part; Its just that Math is my 'favorite' subject. Anyways, here's the translations:**

**1) That's what he said**

**2)You jerk!**

**3) What's your lunch?**

**4) Jumbo hotdog, can you do this?**


End file.
